helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Vamirio
"Red" Vamirio (ヴァミリオ, Vu~amirio) is the main protagonist of Helck. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Empire where the Dragon resides. Appearance Vamirio is a short, young-looking, petite woman with red hair and pointy ears. She has yellow eyes. Vamirio in her usual attire.png|Vamirio in her usual attire Vamirio Child.png|Vamirio in her childhood Personality Vamirio is very hotheaded and cautious. She has a tendency to call others, including herself, stupid. Despite those traits, she cares about the well-being of the civilians in the Demon Kingdom and thus has a hard time trusting newcomers. Vamirio previously voiced the opinion that the humans must be destroyed, but has since changed when she met Helck. She considers friendships very valuable and would of been pained to see Helck kill his old companions even if it was for the betterment of Demon Kingdom. She is a fan of orange juice over other beverages. History Cave of Trials Vamirio takes on a set of trials to become a Four Heavenly King. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc As Anne, Vamirio reluctantly shakes hands with Helck when he comes to greet her. Vamirio takes care of many of the remaining winged soldiers. Human Assault Arc Vamirio accepts Helck's request to hold the Hero Killer. Kushiki informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores Rafaed's warning and states he will destroy the humans Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck, initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck, Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see Alicia. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck to not worry about her. Vamirio continues to feel uneasy as Helck approaches Alicia, which is made worry with Rafaed's remarks. Vamirio finally realizes what Helck is about going to do and sprints toward the hero. Rafaed tries to stop her, but is quickly bypassed and receives a cut from the Hero Killer, incapacitating him. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans, instead of destroying them. After figuring out what to do, Vamirio bursts out laughing mischievously. She then reaffirms her goal to the awakened humans. Rafaed once again questions Vamirio and the rationale behind her goal. Rafaed continues by trying to weaken Vamirio's determination with his knowledge of the recent battle at the Demon Castle. Vamirio is in disbrief of Rafaed's claim that Azudora is dead, stating she has heard of the tale many times before, and every time Azudora returns alive. Once again, Vamirio asserts her stance, stating that her determination will not falter even if Helck's does. Rafaed pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Afterwards, Helck tells Vamirio how much her words mean to him. Vamirio and company decide to head to Shin Castle. On their way, Helck and Vamirio are met with Rococo. Rococo informs Vamirio that Azudora is battered, but healthy. With Rococo's carriage, Vamirio and Helck were able to reach Shin Castle in two days. Harupii then flies in and tells Vamirio and Helck that she has prepared a place for them to stay. Vamirio tells the rest that she and Rococo are going to see Shin and that they will meet up later. When Shin and Vamirio finally meet, he first gives her a gift of orange juice. Afterwards the two discuss the issue about saving the humans. Shin informs Vamirio that the danger rank of humans has risen to A. However, Shin views that the humans deserve a higher danger rank. Shin also informs Vamirio that the empire council have decided that humans are an existence that must be purged. Vamirio tells Shin what she has learned about the humans from her journey with Helck and how they have changed her views. Although Shin does not fully agrees with Vamirio, he still gives his complete support. Vamirio later tells Helck there is someone she wants him to meet tomorrow. Abilities & Powers As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and possessing a power level of 78, Vamirio is very powerful. She is implied to be stronger than Azudora in terms of raw power. Magic Fire Magic: Vamirio's favored type of magic. Through the use of this magic, Vamirio can create, shape and manipulate fire. She is capable of incinerating various opponents in an instant. However, her wide area attacks are dangerous to nearby allies. Furthermore, she is able to use her fire to soften her fall. There are instances when she has uses her flames like a smokescreen. Summoning Magic: Vamirio is capable of summoning fire elementals. These minions can serve Vamirio by either exploding upon contact or fighting her opponent. Her skill in summoning is noted to be great, as she can summon multiple beings at once. Vamirio_Summon.png|Summoned Swordswomen Vamirio_Summon_Explosive.png|Summoned Suicide Bombers Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Vamirio is extremely fast and possesses remarkable reflexes, as she was able to outmaneuver Rafaed. In addition she was able to react to arrows fired from behind. Major Battles *Vamirio, Hyura, Doruushi, and Kenros vs Edil and humans *Vamirio and Helck vs Sea Monster *Vamirio and Helck vs *Vamirio vs Sand Monster *Vamirio vs Rafaed Quotes *(To Helck) "Let's save, the humans." *(To Helck) "Aren't they your precious comrades!? Your precious friends!? Isn't she someone who is irreplaceable!? Then you can't give up! The situation may be desperate! But you and Edil were able to talk to each other! You embraced Alicia with those hands! They're not dead yet! Your comrades haven't died yet! There is still hope!" Trivia *Vamirio is based on the Vermillion Bird (representing summer and fire) and Azudora is based on the Azure Dragon (representing spring and wood). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Four Heavenly Kings